1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object-holding sheet which is useful for arranging objects such as biological materials (e.g., cells, embryos or individuals) or particles having the similar size thereto and efficiently conducting procedures such as analysis and fractionation on the objects. The present invention also relates to a test method and an object-treating equipment using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of drug development or disease diagnosis, large-scale and rapid bioassay systems have been demanded, which reliably evaluate chemical substances or biologically active substances for their influences with high throughputs.
For large-scale and rapid treating using the bioassay systems, very small biological materials (e.g., cells or embryos) must be arranged at determined positions, and predetermined procedures such as administration of predetermined substances, liquid exchange, measurement and fractionation must be conducted efficiently on the biological materials.
Heretofore, bioassay systems have been known, in which biological materials (e.g., cells, embryos or individuals) are individually arranged in isolation in the wells of a micro-well plate by, for example, pipetting. In general, the biological materials (e.g., cells or embryos) are very small and fragile and must therefore be handled carefully and accurately.
This procedure requires experience and skills. For example, since embryos during development grow in a short time, they have to be treated in an exceedingly short time. Therefore, there are limitations to the rapid arrangement of large amounts of biological samples using a micro-well plate.
Bioassay systems using a micro-fluidic channel are known as those independent of a micro-well plate. Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-504816 discloses a method for holding biological materials (e.g., cells, embryos or individuals) by means of wells or constrictions provided in a channel. Alternatively, Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-510996 discloses an example of holding microspheres in an array with tapered through-holes.
However, the conventional techniques described in these patent documents had the problem that efficient liquid exchange cannot be achieved because the held object blocks the passage of the liquid in the channel.